


Bruise

by SecondSilk



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-16
Updated: 2010-02-16
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecondSilk/pseuds/SecondSilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most people can't see Remus's bruises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruise

Remus had never been one to bruise visibly. Physical scratches were red and angry, but healed too quickly for the patterns of fading blue and yellow that James and Sirius showed off around the school from time to time. And he had always tried to be approachable, unfazed, conciliatory, nice; no-one knew if they had offended him or not. Most people were pleasant, if polite. The exceptions were Severus, who treated his behaviour with an suspicious respect, and Sirius who had always demanded a reaction, had always forced Remus to state his opinion, had been able to see the bruises.


End file.
